Wake Up and Smell The Dungbombs
by MagicxxDreamer
Summary: Vivian Coxx is a Slytherin who was raised to be compliant and polite. Never stepping out of boundaries. But can pranks from a special boy change that? FredxOC Some Swearing
1. A New Year

"Thirty minutes, dear. Guests will be arriving soon." My mother called out. "Yes, mum." I'm Vivian Coxx. My family is well known in the wizarding world. I'm a 5th year at Hogwarts, Slytherin, of course. I'm a pureblood, as all Slytherins are. I have nothing against other blood types, but I was always taught that my 'type' shouldn't mix with theirs. And, being me, I followed that simple rule.

A word to describe my life is _proper._ The definition of proper is "suitable and appropriate." That, my dear friends, is exactly what I am. I've been taught to be a lady and a lady is what I am. This includes etiquette, speech, and other education. I'm fluent in about 3 languages: French, Spanish, and English.

Anyhow, my mother is throwing a large party in order to celebrate a new school year. This party involves a large part of the Slytherin household families. Including, The Malfoys, Parkinsons, Bulstrodes, Zambinis, Notts, and many more. It would be the first time all summer that I would get to see them. My best friend, Tiffany Zabini, Blaise's sister is also coming. Now, I know you're probably wondering, 'Are these people associated with the Dark Lord?' This is an answer I can neither confirm nor deny. I once asked my parents this, only to get the response, "A young lady does not stick their nose into matters that aren't hers." After this, I learned to keep my nose out of their business…but back to the subject at hand.

This is a semi formal event and in order to please my mum and dad I have to dress fancily. This means a dress and heels. Personally, I don't like these very much, but it is just part of my lifestyle. I quickly chose a black halter dress, without sleeves, that fell down to just past my ankles, when my heels were on. I examined myself in the mirror; my dark brown hair curled and went to my mid-back. It was in great contrast with my sea green eyes. Some people say that I'm the spitting image of my mother. I disagree, my mother is a beautiful lady, I'm just an average teenage girl. Anyways, I grabbed my diamond earrings and quickly placed them on me before rushing downstairs.

My mother was at the door greeting people. I silently took my place beside her, "You're late…"she hissed through her sickly sweet smile. I placed a gracious smile on my face, "Sorry mum." She shook hands with another person, "We'll discuss this later." This meaning 'You're getting a big lecture, but I'm too busy to do it now.' I nodded and finished greeting our guests. I managed to swerve through the crowd until I found a group of familiar looking teenagers.

I hung out with a few select people, Draco, Pansy (by force), Blaise, Tiffany, and the two goons that constantly followed Draco around. Now, you may seem Draco as a selfish, mean bastard…and that's true, but if you're his friend, pureblood and not on his hit list…he can be kind. Blaise was gentle, in his own way, but he kept a harsh demeanor around fellow classmates. Pansy…was annoying as hell, but I was always forced into situations with her so I have to be civilized toward her. And Tiffany…let's say you don't want to anger her, but around us she was as sweet as a peach. When I was with them I could actually loosen up.

"Hey girl!" I looked to see Tiff beckoning me toward her. I smiled and rushed over, "Hi! Goodness, I haven't seen you guys in ages." Tiffany engulfed me in a bone -crushing hug. Then Blaise and Pansy greeted me by pecking both my cheeks. I smiled at Draco, "Hello, Draco. How was summer?" He grimaced, "Would've been better if that Pothead didn't stick his nose into everything." I frowned and patted his shoulder reassuringly, "I'm sure this school year will be better." He forced a small smirk, "I suppose so," his smirk grew, "after all…we have a chance to make his year hell." We laughed and began small talk. I was pulled aside by Tiffany. "Viv, this is bad." I bit my lip, "What is?" She sighed, "I've heard that Pothead," she sneered, "has a bit of a crush on me." My eyes widened a fraction, "From where? Who? How? Why?" She shrugged, "I dunno!" she whispered exasperated, "And I overheard that Granger girl and Weasel talking about it," she gasped as if she forgot something, "oh! And that Weaselbee likes you!"

I scrunched my nose, "Ugh why?" She sighed, "Oh dear, I guess we've been cursed to this," she was known for being dramatic, "I guess we're just too damn beautiful." I laughed, "Darling, _you're _beautiful. I'm average. Get that straight, sweetie." She rolled her eyes, knowing she couldn't win this argument. Tiffany was gorgeous; she had silky brownish red hair that went just past her shoulders. It wasn't curls, like mine, but it twisted a bit making her have a bouncy look. She stood about 5'8 just a little taller than me. She had baby blue eyes and a slender build. See, she could be a supermodel! But, really? Weasley? A Weasley has to like me? Out of all things good…. Weasley? I groaned in agitation.

I felt an arm sling our shoulders, "Don't worry girls, I won't let their stupid Gryffindor hands touch you." I smiled up at Draco; he was like a big brother to me. "Thanks, Draco. Just don't get into _too_ much trouble." He laughed quietly and patted my shoulder before heading over to Blaise. Tiffany quickly joined me, "What do you suggest we do?" I grabbed a small glass of wine (A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know they're too young. But in Europe they drink lotsa wine), "Nothing until they approach us." She placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Ok. But if you see me talking to one of them and I do this with my hand," she placed her hand behind her back and snapped, "that means come and get me before I kill them. Ok?" I took a sip of my drink and nodded, "Deal."

The party went by without a flaw. It was just another perfect social event. We all planned to meet up in our usual compartment on the train. To say the least, I was extremely excited for school…this meant that I would have to sit through any boring grammar or speech lessons. No more 'cross your legs, Vivian' or 'no loud music or dancing, Vivian, it simply isn't lady like.' All I had to do was sleep until tomorrow…something I could do with ease.

~~FFWD TO NEXT DAY~~

_Screech_. _Screech_. I lifted my eyelid to see my clock reading 7 am. I mumbled groggily and pulled myself out of bed. Suddenly a rush of energy pulsed through my body, I quickly remembered that I would be returning to Hogwarts today. I smiled to myself and danced around while throwing together a decent yet comfy outfit. I brushed back my curly hair and did just a touch of makeup. I muttered a quick spell that would levitate my bags downstairs.

"Morning, dear," my mother said briefly looking up from her paper, "ready for school?" I didn't answer, knowing that it was a rhetorical question. My father trotted downstairs, now, my father is not a 'family man' but this didn't mean he didn't love us. "Good morning, darlings." He pecked my mother quickly and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Delia!" Our short and stumpy little elf. "Yes, master." "Coffee…for me and the misses. And," he looked toward me. "Peppermint tea, please." She nodded quickly and scurried off. I took a seat at the table alongside my parents. My mum ruffled her papers before speaking, "That Potter boy is in the news again." My father sighed agitatedly, "Of course he is. Honestly, the media is going crazy over him. I swear…if he doesn't get finished off soon…" I cleared my throat reminding them I was still here. My dad instantly shut up and went back to his coffee. I hated listening to them bash people, even if I didn't necessarily like them. I guess I mainly hated the fact no one would listen to me. But that was rule number 11; a girl was to be seen…not heard.

After an hour of silence and eating the clock struck 8. I jumped up, "Time to floo to the train station." My mum sighed, "Honestly, Vivian. Don't be jumping about." I mumbled "Sorry," absentmindedly while my father gathered my things. Within a matter of seconds we were at the Hogwarts Express. I smiled and turned to my parents, "Good bye mum, dad." My mom gave me a hug and pecked my cheeks, "Promise to write, darling." I shook my head. My father handed my suitcase, "Be good now, and sweetie," he bent down to my eye level, "that Potter boy is bad news, I want you to owl me the instant he starts something." I agreed and he gave me a small hug and I rushed to my compartment.

Upon arrival, I saw that my friends had made it their before me. They welcomed me happily. Tiffany and Draco made room for in between them. I graciously took my seat. Draco draped his arm over my shoulder, "You ready for the year, Viva?" Only Draco and Tiff were permitted to call me that, but not without complaint. "Viva? Really? I thought we had gotten over these childish nicknames?" He laughed and shrugged. I rolled my eyes in a playful manor. I decided to pass the time I would read. I took out the first book I found, which happened to be my D.A.D.A textbook, being too lazy to find anything else, I settled on that. After a few minutes, I heard Tiffany heave a large sigh. I glanced up to see the source of her aggravation and saw the "Golden Trio" waiting there. Draco looked up and anger flashed in his eyes. All I could think was 'uh-oh.'

Draco jumped to a stand, but before he could make a move I grabbed his arm, "Not right now, Draco." He growled but sat down, "What do you want, Pothead?" He spat, his voice full of venom. The dark haired boy flinched, "Nothing, Malfoy," hate filled his voice, "we'll be leaving in a moment. We've been shoved in here against our own will. Trust me, we wouldn't want to be in a room of Slytherins." He gave an ugly sneer, the red head, Weasley, snickered, while Granger stepped back and forth uneasily. Blaise gritted his teeth, "Just sit somewhere already." By this point I was on the other side of the compartment alone (due to the fact I wanted more space), leaving the only space next to me. Draco quickly noticed this, "Wait!" he half shouted, "Pansy, switch with Viva." Pansy, being the suck up bitch she was, willingly switched. Now, I was in-between Draco and Blaise. I sighed with relief while Potter talked, "What, we aren't good enough for Coxx, but Parkinson can sit with us?" Tiffany spoke for the first time, "Basically." I could see him blush, finally remembering Tiffany's previous conversation with me. I moved the hair out of my eyes and shot a pointed look at Tiff, who nodded and glared at the scarred boy. Blaise stared angrily at the three, "Having fun over their ogling my sister?" Panic spread across his face…obviously he didn't know their relation. He stammered before Weasley cut in, "Why the hell would he be attracted to that thing?" Blaise jumped up but I yanked him down, "Later!" I hissed. Weasley sneered,

"Yes, Zambini. Listen to the short pushover, now." It was my turn to jump up, Draco got there before me. "Says you, Weasley. It comes to my understanding that you two have a crush on my two best friends?" He smirked at their shocked reactions. Tiffany gave a cold laugh, "I'll take that as a yes." Granger opened her mouth to speak against him. My anger got the better of me, "Oh, shut it Granger." The three looked at me in shock. "What? Oh wow, I can speak. Big whoop." Before anyone could retaliate the compartment door swung open and two red heads walked in…the twins. Pansy moaned, "Not more of them!" Tiffany rolled her eyes and Draco let out a loud groan. I sighed, "What now?" They frowned and sat on either side of the golden trio, "There's no room elsewhere," the one on the right said. The glared at each of us. The one on the left groaned, "Who are you? Besides Malfoy and the pug faced one," I snickered knowing he meant Pansy. This earned me a look of disbelief from him and a glare from Pansy. I quickly recomposed myself and responded, "Vivian Coxx and that's Tiffany and Blaise Zambini, pleased to meet you," I managed to force out. Draco rolled his eyes, "It's not pleasant to meet them, Viv." Tiff nudged him, "You know that she's polite." He pouted, "Do you have to be polite to Gryffindors, especially not a mudblood and blood traitors." I groaned crossly, "Draco…please?" He growled but shut up.

The 5 Gryffindor seemed amused, "I see, just listen to your wittle giwlfwend, Malfoy." The left one teased. We looked at each other in disgust, "She's like my sister…" I scrunched up my face, "I believe you have the wrong impression of us." The twins were about to pester us some more but, thankfully, Tiffany cut them off, "Vivian, I believe it's time to get dressed." I nodded, grateful for the opportunity to escape. As soon as we were out of the room, Tiff sighed, "Thank the Lord. I swear I was going to die in there…" Once more, Tiffany was a drama queen. I nodded without saying anything, "What Weasley's were the twins?" We shut the door behind us and began to disrobe ourselves, "They're Fred and George Weasley. The best pranksters in all of Hogwarts. They maybe be Grffindorks…but they're damn funny. Not too bad looking either." I paused for a moment, "I suppose…" I've never really thought about guys too much, I do like them. But I've never really thought of them as boyfriends or husbands or lovers or whatever. However, Tiff was stark raving mad about them.

We finished dressing and made our way back to the compartment. We walked in a very…jumbled scene. Pansy was petrified, the Little Weasley was vomiting slugs, Draco was a ferret, Granger has blue hair, Blaise kept singing off tune, Potter was a sheep, and one of the twins had a beak for a nose. The only survivor was the one that was sitting on the left, and he was bawling with laughter.

Tiffany had her hand clamped over her mouth in shock. I opened and shut my mouth in several attempts to speak. "Are you mad? Do you know how much trouble we'll be in?" Tiffany had to 'run out of the room because she forgot her wand in the changing room.' I was sure that my face had become a cherry color. "What in the name of God drove you to do this?" "It-it wasn't j-just m-m-me." He stated between gasps. I raised my wand right when Professor Snape walked in. "Crap…"

Fred's POV

That had to be the most insane use of magic I had seen in awhile. Spells were shot everywhere…and all of them had avoided me…how nice. By the time a cease-fire was called everyone had some sort of deformity or disorder. I simply couldn't contain myself; I burst into a round of laughter.

"Are you mad? Do you know how much trouble we'll be in?" a shrill voice questioned. I looked up and saw the Coxx and Zambini girls there. The blonde one, Tiffany I think, was in a state of shock her hand was firmly latched to her mouth. Coxx, or Vivian, crossed her arms across her chest, her face set into an angry expression which caused her lower lip to stick out slightly…I sound like a creep noticing this.

Her face was crimson, "What in the name of God drove you to do this?" Her voice was an octave higher with anger. I pleaded my innocence through my fit of laughter. She groaned agitatedly and the blondie rushed out. She lifted her wand to clean the mess up just as Snape walked in. She quickly cleared everything up, "Erm…hello, professor. Have a pleasant break?" Her green eyes hopeful and her mouth plastered into a fake smile. He sneered, "Ms. Coxx, I expected better of you. 3 weeks detention for this." Coxx simply lowered her gaze and nodded, "Sorry professor, don't know what got a hold of me. It won't happen again," her voice dropped to just above a whisper. He gave her a curt nod before leaving.

Malfoy, who was lying on the floor, rose and brushed himself off, "Viva, why'd you take the blame? It was all the Gryffindorks fault." Zambini, the male one, took his seat, "Yea, Viv. What the hell?" She seemed flustered, she swatted the air around her and mumbled, "To avoid further conflict…let's just drop this subject. The trains arriving," she waved her hand, "plus you two need to get dressed. Send in Tiff, while you're at it. Go on, now." Surprisingly, they obeyed and left the compartment. A few seconds later, Zambini, the female one, waltzed in. "So sorry I ditched, Viv," she gave her friend a regret filled smile, "it won't happen again…you know I'm horrid with those things and-" Coxx gave a small smile and responded in a tired tone, "It's fine, Tiff. You've never handled stress well." She smiled grandly at the small brunette, "True. So how much time?" Coxx frowned, "Three weeks." The blondie winced, "Ooh…for these chumps over here?" she pointed over her shoulder. The girl simply nodded, "Sorry, Vee. At least Snapey will go easy on you." Vivian forced a fraud smile that went unnoticed by her friend. Tiffany grinned coyly, "Tell ya what! I'll take our stuff and save a carriage for us. So that we don't have to mix with," she sneered, "unwanted people."

With that she gathered their belongings and pranced out the door. I looked at my friends, who were taking in the scene. Suddenly Hermione opened her mouth to speak, "Sorry, 'bout that. And….thanks." Vivian's head shot up like she was alarmed, "Oh…It's fine, really. Snape will most likely just have me sit around and read or something…not too bad. And," her cheeks tinted pink, "I apologize on my friends behalves. They don't mean to be like that…well they do, but they don't know any other way. We were all just brought up like that…But don't you dare tell them I said any of this." I chuckled a bit under my breath.

We nodded in agreement, she gave a small wave and I watched her retreat to her friends. Ron broke the silence, "Well that was something." George nodded, "Most definitely, that girl, Vivian, right, seems too nice to be a Slytherin." Hermione gazed out the window thoughtfully, "She's awfully good looking," she gave a pained glance at Ron, "no wonder you like her." Ron's face flushed, "I-I just think she's good looking! I don't like her, like her!" My stomach twisted, why? I really didn't know.

Harry laughed, "Well, I like her chivalry. That's for sure." "And her best friend," I coughed. Harry glared daggers at me, "No! Just her best friend's looks. But that's all! I mean…for God's sake…their Slytherin!" I frowned, that's true they _were_ Slytherin. How sad, "True, mate. What good talent wasted." There was a moment of silence to honor our loss. George cleared his throat, "Well, let's get going," he shot a glance at me. I stood, "We'll see you at the castle." The trio skittered off and I turned to my dear twin, "Yes?" George grabbed his bag; "I think we should keep an eye on that Coxx girl." Well, that was a shocker. I twisted my face into a puzzled expression, "May I ask why?" George sighed, "Because, she's being nice to us…that's strange. She's extremely polite for a Slytherin. Maybe we should ask Hermione to do some background work on her…" He was getting pretty worked up over this girl.

I stretched and cracked my back, I saw no urgency in this, "Sure, whatever. Although, I don't see the point." We walked toward the exit of the train, "Fred, it's abnormal behavior. For all we know, she could be a death eater! And did you see the way Malfoy and Zambini were putty in her hands?" This disturbed me…how could that little girl _kill_ people? I was pretty damn sure she couldn't. "Ok, well…don't over work yourself with this. We need to do some serious pranks around here." George laughed and we fluidly transferred into planning our next big prank. Ah, how easy life was…now.


	2. A New Project

"Rex McLagen….Slytherin." My house stood and erupted into cheers. I politely clapped and smiled at the newest member causing him to blush and he took a seat next to Crabbe. Tiffany nudged me, "Now, now Vivian, don't make the little first years infatuated with you." I rolled my eyes, "Tiffany, don't be ridiculous," I scolded before turning my eyes back to the ceremony, I heard her giggle then she turned to talk to Millicent.

"Aden Myers…Gryffindor." There were muffled groans from our table; Draco leaned to me, "Wonderful, another pureblood wasted in Grffindorks." I gave him a stern look and silenced him, "After the ceremony." He groaned and mumbled, "Yes, mother." I inwardly chuckled and turned my attention to Dumbledore who was introducing a new member.

"I'm proud to introduce Dolores Umbridge, who will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, please welcome her warmly." I examined the toad-like woman; she had a plump face and body, her smile plastered cheesily on her face, and she was covered, head to toe in pink. Not that I minded the color, it was just hard to take it all in.

Dumbledore than signaled to start the feast and food appeared laid out on the table. I took my fair share and nibbled on the mash potatoes while Draco leaned over, again, to tell me something. "That Umbridge lady is a _friend_ of the Ministry. My father says to get on her good side…or else. I'd heed her warning, girls." I chewed the thought over in my head, "A friend of the Ministry how?" He smirked, "As in a _good friend_. As in she is _in_ the ministry." I nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." He smirked yet again and turned back to eat.

I felt a pinch in my side and slightly jumped. I turned to see Savannah, another one of my good friends. "Hiya, honey!" I felt my mouth break into a large grin, "Savannah, dear! How are you! I didn't see you at the party?" She squeezed between Pansy and I. "I know," she took a piece of bread from me, "my mum was there. I had to help my dad out at the Ministry."

Savannah's father worked at the Ministry in a high position. I'm not quite sure what he did, though and it'd be rude to ask. I nodded sympathetically, "Oh, next time." She nodded and sighed. "Savannah, did you get you hair done?" Her eyes lit up, "You noticed? Yeah, I did. You like it?" Before she had her long black hair chopped up to about her shoulders. Now it was layered and to mid chest. I reached out to feel one of the silky smooth strands, "Definitely," she smiled widely, "Anything else new?" She thought a moment when her eyes lit up, "Oh!" She motioned for me, Draco, Tiffany, and Blaise to come closer.

"When I was with my pa, you'll never guess what I found out," she glanced at us to make sure we were clearly listening, "Harry Potter used magic in the Muggle world," she waited as we collectively gasped and exchanged glances, "he claims its Dementors, the Ministry didn't buy it. He was almost expelled. Oh! And then he said," she slightly swallowed, "the Dark Lord has returned. Of course, they don't believe him."

Draco's icy blue eyes widened at every word, at first he seemed shocked, but his cool demeanor returned. "That's great for _us_. Potter looks like a loon; Umbridge is on _our_ side. This will be a good year, mates." My lips curled upward at his words. This year would indeed be good.

I spared a glance at the rest of the houses. The Hufflepuffs were relatively quiet, keeping their business to themselves, the Ravenclaws were murmuring quietly, problem about some book, and the Gryffindors were in an uproar, as usual, yelling and shouting, it was rather obnoxious. I scanned the table and my eyes met with hazel ones, it was the Fred twin. He gave me a blank stare and I gave him one in return.

Savannah followed my gaze and when she saw who it was she frowned. Apparently, she mistook my empty stare for a glare and flipped him off. She turned to me and whispered, "Ugh, if he gives you problems…let me know." I smiled sweetly at her and told her I would. I glanced back at the Weasley boy, who was _now_ glaring, and couldn't help but laugh a shake my head a bit.

Fred's POV

Finally, food! I reached for everything in site and ate rapidly. I heard Hermione click her tongue in disapproval. But, I didn't stop, nor did I care. Harry was telling Ginny something about the trial against the Ministry and George was flirting with Angelina.

I finally looked up to see the Slytherin table erupt into a burst of whispers. Harry ran his hand through his hair, one of his weird habits. "Bloody…" he whispered. Ron's head shot up, "What?" Harry pointed to the green table again, his finger directing toward an African American girl with layered dark hair.

"I saw her at the Ministry…she heard the whole trial…I bet she's telling the whole house!" I shook my head, stupid Slytherins. Couldn't keep their traps shut for more than a minute. "Don't worry, we'll protect you from those git," I said rather loudly, earning me a glare from Marcus Flint.

I looked back to the table and saw the Coxx girl scanning the room. Table by table her emerald eyes silently judging each house. Then she saw us. Her face scrunched up a bit, probably in disgust. Suddenly, her eyes locked with mine. I tried my best to remain stoic and upon seeing this she did the same. Suddenly, the snitch stepped in and flipped me off. I saw Coxx grin angelically, I mean…nicely, at the girl and nod at something she said. She returned her gaze to me and laughed while shaking her head, which made her curly hair bounce about.

She turned away and began a conversation with-ugh-Malfoy. She smiled and nodded, as if she was so into it. But she wasn't. Her eyes weren't there. Little Miss Prim and Proper maybe was a good actress but she sure as hell couldn't fool me. I grinned knowing this and went back to watching her.

And no…I don't consider this as stalking….this is more like examining my project. Yes, my project. I decided that little Miss Perfect was going to wake up and smell the dungbombs.


	3. A New Thought

Vivian's POV

"Now, is it really necessary to go boy hunting on the first night here?" "Absolutely, because," she swerved her head to me and gave me a knowing glances, "by tomorrow all the _good_ guys will be taken." My friend's logic was absolutely absurd. It was four in the evening and she was dragging me along the halls to look for boys. Honestly, this girl would be the end of me. "Tiffany, tomorrow is the second day, I hardly think anyone will be taken by then and after all, wouldn't it be considered slutty to be already in pursuit of a guy?" I whined. She halted and gave me a stern glare, "Vivian, I know what I am doing can you just, for once, set tone down your morals and have fun?"

Ooh, low blow there. I do know how to have fun, it's just that I refuse to be seen as desperate. I crossed my arms and raised my body in a defiant matter, "I do know how to have fun, and it's just not like this." She rolled her eyes and dragged me along as if I said nothing. I groaned and resisted the urge to shout to the random characters in the hallways. I wanted to scream. DOES ANYBODY EVEN HEAR ME?

I inhaled once and told myself to calm down. I angrily moved a strand of hair from my face and stomped on behind her. I was muttering angrily to myself when I bumped into a figure. Tiffany was standing, as if she were petrified, and staring down the corridor. "Tiff what-" she slapped her hand over my mouth and gave a pointed nod.

There stood Chase Gibson. The "hottie with a body," as Savannah put it. And he was staring at us. Tiffany turned to me and silently squealed, "Ok, he's coming over to us! Act natural! How do I look?" She began to fuss with her hair, picking strands and pieces here and there. I reached up and shooed her hands away, "You look great, here he comes 3, 2, -" "Hey girls." We turned to see Chase standing there, grinning wildly at us.

And I swear Tiffany literally clicked into flirt mode. She flipped her blonde hair, "Hey Chase, how have you been?" His gray eyes shifted between the two of us, "Good, good. I'm glad to see that you two look well," with that he eagerly looked us up and down, studying us as if we were a piece of meat.

Tiffany stepped in front of me and bated her eyelashes and swatted him playfully, "Oh hush, Chase. So," she swayed a but, "tell me about your summer." I took this as a cue to go. I stepped back and pulled on my green tie, "Well, I'm off. See you at the common room, Tiffany. Bye, Chase." Chase frowned, "Leaving so soon Vivian? Why don't you stay?" I gave him a small smile, "Sorry, but I need to meet with Professor Snape, good seeing you. I'll see you in the dorm, Tiff?" "Yeah, uh huh," she replied, her gaze still on the handsome Ravenclaw.

I waved and continued my way down the hall, thinking to myself. You know, maybe it's time for me to find someone. Maybe not someone permanent, but someone nice enough. That would be nice. I was wrapped in my thoughts when I heard a scream come from down the way. Stupidly, I was instantly curious and ran to see the source of the problem.

Fred's POV

"George, I believe I know a way to keep an eye on Ms. Coxx," I said while my dear twin reclined in an armchair. "And how is that Freddy boy?" I leaned in slightly, "We get detention as well, brilliant plan, I know." George pondered this thought, although I already knew he would agree to it. "Let's do it," he flashed a wicked grin, "but, let's get background info from Hermione." I agreed and we gallantly made our way to the bushy haired bookworm. "Hello, Ronald, Harry and Hermione. We have a question," we recited in perfect unison. Hermione shut her book and gave us a knowing glance, "You want to know about Vivian Coxx?" "No…. Wait, yes how-" "did you know?" I finished for him.

She gave a slight grin, "It wasn't that hard to figure out anyways, here's what I know." She inhaled and we scooted closer to her, "Her parents are dark wizards, although, she doesn't know this. They've raised her to be a perfect young lady, and she is. She's also bloody brilliant. Got all O's on her OWLS. At this moment her parents are most likely with Voldemort as we speak, they are considered the second in command. But, they do love their daughter and do not mistreat her in anyway. That's all I know."

"You mean, she doesn't know that her parents are the second most dangerous evil wizards ever?" I repeated astonished. She shook her head no. George nodded, "All the better reason to keep an eye on her, off to go get detention, Fred?" "After you, George." The bushy haired know it all groaned and the two boys laughed, "We can't wait to see what you've planned this time." I smiled to myself, "It's going to be quite simple, we're only aiming on 3 weeks." George sighed, "Such low standards."

We quickly made our way to an empty hall and beautifully constructed a tile that matched the floor. We swapped the tile and waited for an unsuspecting person to walk by. "What does the tile do?" Harry whispered. George and I exchanged glances, "You'll see." Soon enough, a short first year Slytherin girl came passing by.

She let out a shrill screech when she sat that her skin was purple and her hair a neon green. We doubled over in laughter and waited for a teacher to make their way here. Instantly, there were foot steps and we saw little Vivian Coxx standing their gaping. It's amazing how these things work out.

Vivian's POV

"What on Earth-" I felt my face loosen, "Oh, you two…" I sighed and took a few steps closer to my distressed housemate, "I should have known." Fred, I think, beamed down at me, "Now what do you mean by that?" George, I believe, rose and glanced at his brother, "Are you judging us?" he asked with fake curiosity. I rolled my green eyes and stood by the little girl, "There, there. It's nothing to fuss over I can fix you up in no time." The sobs quickly stopped and she gave me a grateful smile, I turned to the duo, "Please fix that tile that you jinxed." They laughed but did as they were told and were about to leave, just as Snape waltzed in.

He gave a quick examination of the crime scene and stated, "Detention, 3 weeks for you two." As soon as he was out of hearing distance they cheered and exchanged high fives. Fred came and slung an arm over my shoulder and smiled, "That means we have detention with you." I scowled and removed his arm from my shoulder, "How charming," I muttered sarcastically. He laughed and ran his hand through his hair, "Yes, I am." He winked and turned to his brother, "Aren't I?"

George grinned a Cheshire cat grin, "Of course my dear brother, you're looks could kill." I groaned and finally noticed the two boys snickering in the background, "I see you brought along a posse," I motioned to the ginger and dark haired boys. They laughed…again…and mock swooned, "It seems that we're just so popular." I snorted, "With the gentlemen? Now, that I can believe. Anyways, I regretfully have to leave this little loser fest." Fred sulked, "SO soon, we were just about to get to the good part, Vinny dear."

I frowned at the nickname, "Vinny is a males name, so do not call me that, now, goodbye." With that I fixed the first year up with a flick of my wand and dragged her away from the trouble making twins. When we were close to the common room she softly said, "Thank you…that was embarrassing." Her cheeks tinted red and she looked down.

I smiled slightly and the memories of my first year came flooding back, "It's fine, no one is going to know. Say, what's your name?" She sniffed and moved her thick golden hair from her eyes, "Whitney Monroe." I instantly recognized her name, her parents were death eaters. "I see, I'm Vivian Coxx." Her golden eyes lit up, "Really? My mum told me to tell you to tell your parents that they said hello and should really meet for a cup of tea sometime." I forced the smile to remain plastered on my face, "Really, now?" I knew my parents were associated with death eaters and I'm fairly certain they are death eaters themselves, but just how much power did they have?

She grinned broadly, "Yup! Well, we better go now." I patted her shoulder, "Probably, do you know the password?" She blushed and shook her head no, I giggled at the silly girl and recited the password. The portrait flew open and we went inside. She gave a fleeting farewell and ran upstairs. I smirked and sank into my chair, I had so much to think about, but such little energy for it. I frowned when I caught myself thinking about the Weasley twins, especially one of them in particular.


	4. A New Item

Vivian's POV

Draco slung his arm around my shoulder, a practice that he had been doing since first year. "There's no class today, Viva. I say we head outside to relax." "Mhm, after breakfast, though." He nodded and looked around the common room, "Say, where's Tiff? I don't remember coming back to the dorms last night." I froze, he was right. After her little encounter I don't recall her coming back.

She couldn't. She wouldn't.

Concerned washed across his face, "Viv…?" I sat down on a chair and racked my brain. Last night I remember sitting in the Common Room and casually chatting with a few Slytherin girls. Then I headed up to the dorms around 10, still no Tiffany. I unpacked, took a shower, and ended up going to bed around 11…no Tiffany.

When I woke up, the only people in the room were Savannah and Fiona, my roommates. "No way…" I muttered. Draco shook my shoulder, "What's wrong? Where's Tiff?" I looked up at him; sheer worry was written on my face, "Tiffany _didn't_ come back to the dorms last night…" He processed this for a minute, "Wha-No…" I nodded and placed my face in my hands, "She did." He frowned, but quickly his face washed over with a look of indifference, but I knew he was just as equally worried.

He pulled me up, "Come on, Tiffany's a big girl, we can't help her choices," anger flashed in his eyes, "no matter how poor they are." His arm was slung around me once again and he patted my shoulder reassuringly and we made out way to the dining hall. I took a seat next to Savannah. Her dark hair was ringed around her face today, she turned her gaze toward me, "Did Tiff make it to the dorm last night?" I gingerly picked apart a piece of toast and popped it into my mouth, "Nope," I answered bitterly.

I had every right to be sour towards Tiffany. First of all, she had completely ignored my advice on waiting until later to find a boy. Secondly, back in third year we had promised each other to wait until marriage, obviously she had completely disregarded _that_. And lastly, it hurt to see that my best friend had given herself away to someone so…easily, I knew she was worth so much more. But apparently _she_ didn't.

Savannah's face mixed with sadness, irritation, and tension. "Well then," she began before laying a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure it's nothing." I exhaled, she could be right, after all, who was _I_ to make assumptions? For all I know, she could've been out late and up early. I forced a small smile, "I suppose your right," I managed a quiet laugh, "after all, it isn't like Tiff to run off with just _any_ guy." Savannah nodded, but I could tell her heart wasn't in it. Mine wasn't either. We both fully didn't believe ourselves.

Our suspicions were confirmed when Tiffany came sauntering in the hall draped over Chase Gibson. I grew extremely uncomfortable and shifted around in my seat. Savannah mumbled, "Bloody Hell" and Draco simply frowned and glared at the blonde girl. The look on her face was of pure ecstasy, her hair was disheveled and a broad smirk was plastered there. She kissed Chase goodbye and sashayed her way to our table.

I exchanged a desperate glance with Savannah who returned it with a weak smile, "Maybe she didn't…?" Tiffany squeezed herself between us and grinned broadly, "Morning, ladies," she spoke cheerfully and a bit too loud. I hushed her, "Morning, Tiffany," I leaned toward her, "where were you last night, if I might ask." Savannah placed her fork down and huddled in, "Yeah, you had everyone worried," she scolded. Tiffany shrugged and giggled in a girly manner, "Well, Chase offered me a nice, cozy bed," her eyes lit up, "so how could I resist."

I resisted the urge to gasp, "What?" I spat. Savannah's eyebrow's furrowed together, "Did you…you know," and she made an awkward hand moment, obviously signifying something dirty and if the situation weren't so dire, I would've cracked up. Tiffany pushed her hair from her eyes and looked to both of us, "He has to be the best shag _ever_." I inhaled sharply, "Tiffany!" She groaned, "God, honestly, who cares? Don't be a prude. You should be happy for me!" A prude? Ouch. Savannah quickly came to my defense, "Just because she's respecting herself doesn't make her a prude. So, sorry to knock you off your high horse but," her glare hardened, "you need to come out of your little world. You worried everyone. Including your best friends and twin brother."

Tiffany shrugged once again and continued to pick at her eggs, "Whatever," she shoved her plate aside and stood, "look, I'll catch up with you guys later." She waved her hand as if she was dismissing us and strutted to the Ravenclaw table to Chase, which I assume is her new boyfriend. Savannah moved closer to me, "It's alright, Vivian. I'm sure she'll come around. She's probably still high off her recent…erm…experience." I couldn't help but laugh at Savannah's awkwardness. I sighed and shot a final look at my friend and went to join Draco and Blaise who were waiting for us at the exit of the Grand Hall.

However, on my way my gaze locked with a certain ginger. He smirked, "See you at detention, princess." I groaned and turned to Savannah, "Merlin save me." She chuckled and patted my back, "I think you'll live." I nodded and joined my friends, still a bit shaken over the events that had just happened.

Harry's POV

Bits and pieces of gossip filled the air. Apparently, the Zabini girl was busy with some Ravenclaw guy. Frankly, I believed it, most Slytherin girls were sluts and pretty easy. Not saying they all are, just most. This kind of sucked though because I had a small spot of fondness for her, but I wasn't heartbroken.

A few moments later in walked Malfoy with his arm casually wrapped around Coxx. Her face was stressed with a mixture of anxiety and fear, while his remained emotionless. And Tiffany was nowhere to be seen. The duo took a seat next to the ministry girl and they chatted, both exchanging pained glances.

I felt someone lightly tap my shoulder. I looked up to see Fred, grinning madly at me, "Oi, mate. Didja hear? Zabini and that Ravenclaw Chase, sha-" I held up my hand, "Yeah, I heard," I pointed at the Slytherin table where the blonde just arrived, "and I think they just found out, too." I referred to the shocked expression pressed on her two friends faces. Fred looked up and shook his head, "Tsk, tsk. Naughty little Slytherin, look at her, snapping at her friends and shagging a guy a year older," he glanced at Ginny, "don't you go off and be like her." She rolled her eyes and continued eating. Fred squeezed in next to me and continued to stare at the girl. "She sure is something…" he muttered, I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear that or not so I just nodded.

He shook his head and shot up. "Later mate," he made to leave but quickly halted, "say, do me a favor and you and Ron meet us in the common room in an hour or so?" I nodded, my mind was swarming full of suspicious ideas. But I suppose something's are better left unknown.

Fred's POV

"Freddy, boy! Ready?" I trotted over to my twin and smiled grandly. "Of course." We took to leave the Grand Hall where I saw a rather distraught looking Vivian. She caught my eyes and I smirked, "See you at detention, princess." She moaned loudly and turned to her friend who just patted her and laughed. I beamed proudly and headed to the Common Room where Harry was to meet us in a short while. And it was there we would give him a certain little mission.

Vivian's POV

I walked in-between Draco and Blaise. Blaise was going on about how he was going to kill that 'filthy little Ravenclaw who dared to touch my twin sister.' "Enough, Blaise!" Draco finally shouted as we reached the spot where we always found ourselves. I took my spot under the tree just so that I was partly in the shade and somewhat in the sun. I carefully ran my fingers through my hair, I found that this was becoming a nervous habit. It was a chilly day and I had my robe wrapped around me tightly. I lazily propped myself up and sighed, "I can't believe she would do that."

Savannah scoffed, "I would, no offense Blaise, but that little hussy needs to learn to keep her body fully clothed." I raised my eyebrows. Savannah has the tendency to be angered easily, but this was the most hateful I've seen her in quite a bit of time. Blaise glared slightly at her, "It's not her fault! For all we know she could've been raped!" I laughed humorlessly and shook my head, "Not according to what we heard this morning." Blaise gave a loud yell, earning us glares and anxious stares from passerby students. Draco simply patted his shoulder, "Sorry, mate. It's the truth. She explained how great of a shag he was." I elbowed him harshly in the ribs, "Not helping," I hissed through clenched teeth. He merely shrugged and muttered, "It's true."

He yelled once more and pounded the ground, "That idiot!" Savannah, who was picking at the grass, looked up, "Who, your sister or the Ravenclaw?" He took his hands and ran them through his hair, "Both." I bit my lip, there was honestly little I could do in this kind of situation. Poor Blaise. I leaned back on the tree and listened to him mope for a while until I completely blocked him out. My mind wandered aimlessly. I mulled random ideas over and over. I hate to admit but a few times I caught myself thinking about that increasingly annoying ginger.

"Who do you think, Viva?" I snapped back to reality and blinked a few times before answering, "Pardon?" Draco huffed, "Who has a better six pack? Me or Blaise?" I then realized that they were raising their shirts, revealing their perfectly chiseled chests. Quidditch sure does pay off. I snickered, "In all honesty," the boys' eyes widened in anticipation, "Savannah beats you all." She jumped up and howled victoriously, "Hell yes!" She patted her self-proclaimed abs and did a little dance. The boys simply laughed and shook their heads, "You two are outrageous." Savannah grinned and swung her arm onto my shoulder, "You wouldn't want us any other way, dear."

I smiled and patted my hair in a playful manner, "Darlings, if you believe you can do better than us your welcome to leave right now." Blaise made a move to stand but Savannah practically tackled him down. I stepped backward casually to avoid their rough housing. Draco wagged his finger suggestively, "Should we join in on the little tussle." I scoffed, "I should think not." He smirked and rolled up his sleeves, "Your choice, Viva." I rolled my eyes as he pounced into the scuffle. I made to pick up my book but heard a distinct rustling behind in the bushes. I glanced over my shoulder only to see nothing but a bush. I shrugged it off and opened my book, paying no heed to my three friends who were attempting to claw each other's eyes out.

The rustling came back, this time louder. Normally I would accuse myself of hearing things, but the sound seemed so loud and clear that I was sure it was real. Without a word I tiptoed to the bush, carefully, I glanced back at my friends and pushed aside the branches, revealing two Gryffindor boys. I resisted the urge to scream, instead and bent down and gave them a swift smack on the head. Harry, one of the accused spies, looked up sheepishly, "Erm…hello?" I glared at him and the younger Weasley boy. "Stay put," I spat. I could tell they were debating whether they should make a break for it or not but a sharp glare from me made the choice clear.

I trotted back to where my friends were. They had finished their scuffle and were sitting, slightly disheveled and dirt streaked faces. "Viva!" Draco called while wiping his face, "where'd you go?" I waved my hand, "Someone just called me over," I gathered my belongings and forced a small smile. "I have to go, I have detention soon." Savannah tucked her shirt in and stared up, "You have a good hour, why the rush?" Of course they happened to get nosy _right now_. "I need to run up to the room and grab my book. Perhaps grab a bite to eat." Draco sat up, "Need an escort?" "No!" I almost shouted, "I mean…no, it's all right. But if anyone gives me grief, I'll right the name down for you." He smirked satisfied. "Alright, bye. See you tonight." Without another word I scrambled back to the bush and the boys were still there.

"Get up, c'mon. Haven't got all day," I said bitterly. The two snoops staggered to their feet and followed me wordlessly. As soon as we were out of earshot I stopped and turned sharply almost causing them to fall. "What were you two doing?" They cowered back; Weasley's strange looking hat flew off. I stomped over and picked it up, "What is this?" I sneered. Now, at this point, I was too furious to care about politeness. His hand snapped out for it, but I quickly withdrew it. "Is this hat important?" I questioned while raising my eyebrow. He nodded rapidly while Harry scuffed his feet on the ground. I glanced around the hallway to see that people were beginning to stare. I lowered my hand and calmed myself.

I smoothed over my robes and sighed, "Shall we discuss this in the library." Harry gulped, "And what if we refuse your offer?" I turned toward him and raised my eyebrow, "Oh? In that case I'm sure I can have Draco persuade you…. if you prefer that?" This is why I am in Slytherin. Well, this and my family's bloodline. Without another word they hastily followed me to the library.

I shot the librarian a pleasant smile and headed to a deserted table. I sat and began examining the hat. It was a striped pullover beanie...the puff on top was rather heavy. They exchanged nervous glances before sitting. I placed the hat on the table, "Now boys, we all know that you were nosing around. And Weasley, even you wouldn't wear a hat this" I gave the hat a nasty glare, "atrocious. So spit it out." Harry, who had finally mustered his Gryffindor courage, spoke first, "Well, you see, the hat has a camera in it."

Camera? What in Merlin's name is a camera? "A ca-mar-ah?" I repeated slowly. He nodded, "Right, it records things." I cocked my head slightly, my anger was temporarily forgotten and replaced with confusion, "Like a picture?" He laughed silently, "Some what. We were sent on a mission…no harm meant! I swear! We weren't going to do anything!" I huffed, "Well, give me this camera." Weasley snatched it up and yanked out a small black box type thing. I toyed with it, "Is this a muggle device?" "Sure is." I flicked it, "Well, your little friends won't be able to see any footage because I'm confiscating it." With that I stood and sauntered out of the room.

"Vivian!" I heard shouts from behind. I groaned and picked up the pace. Unfortunately, my legs don't carry me that fast. Two hands gripped onto my shoulders and turned me around, "I need the camera back!" Red head pleaded with me. I shrugged their hands off. "Why?" He looked sheepishly at the ground, "S'not mine." I raised both my eyebrows, "Ah! Tsk! Tsk! Taking peoples things. That's strike two." Potter gripped onto my arms, "Coxx. Just give it to us. They've already seen the footage…live. It broadcasted to a small thing in our Common Room." My jaw dropped, "Bloody…" I looked up at the two boys. Figures it'd be _males_ that give me so much trouble. I shut my eyes, "One condition." "What?" "Who's at the head of this so called 'mission.'" They looked at each other and at once responded, "The twins."

I felt myself growl, "Figures…" I simply tossed the camera up in the air and strutted off, leaving them to scramble for it. Before turning I paused and looked over my shoulder, "Tell the two trouble makers that this detention will be one they regret."


End file.
